Changes
by Craven A. Dragonheart
Summary: Hermione has changed a bit over the summer, is head with Draco Malfoy and has made a new friend. DracoHermione R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Hermione awoke to the dreadful beeping of her muggle alarm clock in the darkened room that she was going to miss, for today was when she returned to Hogwarts the place that over the summer she had grown to loath. She sat on her bed looking around her positively morbid room, over the summer she had changed everything about herself, she was sick of being the little Gryffindor bookworm, member of the 'dream team', and everything about herself all together, her hair was no longer brown and fuzzy but sleek and black with blood red tips, both ears were pierced all the way up. After taking in every little detail about her newly designed room. The morbid room featured black walls, scarlet curtains, the windows were covered with black paint so no sunlight could ever intrude on the black and red room, her bed of course was black the crimson sheets stood out against the darkness. Hermione stood up walking to her dresser and pulled out her favorite outfit it consisted of a tight formfitting t-shirt and baggy black bondage pants with chains hooked to every loop, and combat boots, she did her make-up as usual from the black eyeliner to the red lipstick she smiled to herself thinking 'I can't believe they made me head girl, they're really going to freak when they see me.' She put on her jewelry including her head girl badge that she pinned to the front of her pants so it was out of the way, grabbed her trunk and headed downstairs where her parents were eating breakfast happily she made it to the bottom of the stairs and dropped the trunk to get her parents attention both were shocked by her appearance.

"Are you both ready? The train leaves soon." She said sounding annoyed, her father stood up smiling hoping Hermione would smile back but she remained cold.

She arrived at the familiar platform 9 ¾ next to the scarlet train to Hogwarts, after she handed the man her trunk to load in the train she went in search of an empty compartment finally finding one near the end of the train. Leaning against the window and let her mind drift only to be brought back by the sound of the compartment door opening, a girl with waist length purple hair, grey eyes, and pale skin walked in.

"This seat taken?" she said in a Transylvanian accent, Hermione just nodded no and the girl sat down leaning into the rather comfy seats.

"Are you Transylvanian?" Hermione asked breaking the silence

"Yes, I just transferred here. My name's Lex."

"Herm-." She was interrupted by Harry and Ron opening the compartment door

"Hermione there you are. What happened to your hair?" Harry says/asks

"Yeah, you look really different." Ron said looking at her pale skin, and black attire. She just rolled her eyes and pushed them out of the compartment locking the door. "Mione let us in!"

"You know them?" Lex asks

"Unfortunately, I can't believe I used to be friends with them." She sits back down.

"So what does that badge mean?" she asks pointing to the Head Girl badge on Hermione's pants.

"Shit! I'll be back in a little while ok."

"Okay." She ran out of the compartment to the front of the train where the heads were supposed to meet. Finally seeing the compartment door with a large 'H' she opens the door to see familiar silver-blonde hair.

"It's about damn time." He said in his usual bored tone of voice he didn't bother to look up. 'Where's everyone else?' she thought "they left me to tell you about the meeting since you were absent during it I'll begin with-." He looked up and his words died in his throat "Granger?"

"Who else would it be _Malfoy._" She sneered venomously

"Well you look different. Who knew a mudblood could look halfway attractive." With that she left not in the mood to put up with Draco even though she has always had a small crush on him since her first year she even considered changing into Slytherin house but everyone would know her how she used to be the brainy Gryffindor in the 'golden trio' the thought of how she used to be made her sick to her stomach she hated having to have perfect grades and be little miss perfect that's why she was placed in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin but this was the year she let her true colors shine.

"Accio robes!" her voice rang through the train, a smile surfaced on her face when the sounds of people screaming and jumping out of the way of her robes as they made their way to the front of the train where their owner stood waiting catching them before they hit her in the face she went and changed into her school uniform and cloak.

Lex had gotten sorted into Gryffindor and sat by Hermione at the end of the table a comfortable distance from Harry and Ron. They had received many strange glances.

"Come on Herm I have some things to tell you." They left the great hall and began roaming around the halls toward the head's room

(ok in my story there are two rooms two house heads each Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are in one room while Slytherin and Gryffindor got stuck together for house unity or something like that)

"so listen Herm at first I wasn't going to tell you this but I think you should it's"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok listen this is my disclaimer ok I don't own any rights to any of the characters except Puck and Lex and the characters that aren't in the books also there is a band mentioned here and it is a real band in my town to find out more about the band October Asphyxiation go to their website www.octoberhardcore.tk that is all thank you

She stopped looking around suspiciously but soon relaxed, they entered the common room, it's half and half one side is Gryffindor colors while the other is to their surprise the Slytherin colors ignoring it they sit down on the rather comfy couch in front of the fire "so as I was saying about me… I'm a vampire Hermione that's why I didn't eat much at dinner" she became very interested she had always wondered what it was like to meet a vampire Lex continued "and remember that new boy who got sorted into Slytherin?" she nodded "well he is a vampire hunter or used to I don't know if he is taken yet." Looking at the confused look on Hermione's face "taken is, well, you see the boys are new to hunting, vampires have fun with them, their minds are weaker than the veterans thus easier to control when one is taken it means taken to a vampires bed on his own free will and if the clan finds out the hunter is disowned and doomed to walk this world as the very creature they had hunted so passionately, only in a couple of cases are they killed but to them being disowned is a fate worse than death." The door opened as she finished and in strode non other than Draco and the new boy, he had pale skin like Lex's, muscular build, his hair was black with ice blue tips was short and spiked, and his eyes were a silver-green color. Lex stood up from the couch "Hello Puck." Her tone was harsh but then again she was standing in front of someone who at any time could kill her if he wished but she could just as easily kill him, his voice was cold yet alluring when he replied

"Hello Lex."

"I'll see you tomorrow Hermione." She says with a wave and leaves Pucks eyes followed her the whole way, he make's an excuse to leave saying something about Filch and an incident involving some kind of dangerous material on the second floor. Draco pulled off his black cloak revealing a red baggy t-shirt and jeans and sits on the opposite side of the couch.

"So what's with the new look Granger?" he asks

"I didn't like what I was, it wasn't who I am." He seemed to understand "I'm going to bed, night." She says walking up to her room and locking her door leaving Draco in the common room area he pulls out a book and starts to read. Hermione puts her favorite cd in her boom box she made so it runs off of magic and blasts it, pulls off her cloak and sits down on her bed examining her wrists, little did anyone know she was a cutter but over the summer she promised two of her muggle friends that she wouldn't do it anymore but being back in Hogwarts brought back her memories of the past five years. Her fingers lightly ran across the scars, putting on a wristband to hide her cuts she examined the room it was of course red and gold everything which made her gag, on the door was the school emblem with the four house mascots on a shield with a 'H' set in the center "well this needs a bit of a change" she pulls out her wand and changed everything to her favorite colors (red, black, and silver) she smiled at the result the bed was black with the canopy being silver, the curtains were a dark red, the ceiling was bewitched to mimic the night sky and the rest of the room was either black or silver. There was a tapping on the window, it was a falcon she opened the window and the mysterious falcon flew in changing into Lex before it landed.

"Fuck, it's cold out there." She says pulling her cloak closer in an attempt to get warmer flashing a smile at Hermione showing her long fangs "sorry it took so long for me to get back, it's hard to get a decent meal in the forest. What band is this?" she says while listening to the music.

"It's a muggle band called October Asphyxiation they're from the states."

"They're wicked. So what's up?" Hermione just shrugs her shoulders "come on let's go have some fun." Before she can say anything Lex takes hold of her wrist pulling her out of the room, through the common room and into the hall, to the right past a statue very familiar to Hermione into the room of requirements. Inside it looked similar to the DA set up but instead it seemed to have every single thing a trouble maker would want invisibility cloaks, magical fireworks that chase people, various chemicals and potions, and anything else you can imagine. Lex handed her an invisibility cloak and grabbing one for herself and three vials of potions one blue, one black, and one green also picking up a small container.

"What's that?"

"Dry ice, lets go." They walk out of the RR putting the cloaks on "so I have a feeling you weren't always like this, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, were you a little goodie two shoes?"

"Yeah I hate to admit it but I was and I hated every minute of it, I was afraid to be myself but I decided that it's not worth it and I'd rather be myself." They make it to the great hall "so what's the plan?"

"Well first I have to make sure Puck succeeded in distracting Filch." She pulled a small object from her pocket "Puck did it work?" moments of silence passed before his voice came over the device

"Like a charm." Was all he said, Lex pulls her cloak off Hermione follows suit, kneeling down on the floor she went to work mixing the different potions until they each glowed a violent purple, she placed the corks on the bottles and handed one to Hermione.

"Throw this as far as you can." She chucked the vial and it landed with a crash on the opposite side of the room "damn you got a good arm." She quickly threw the other vials and put her cloak on and so did Hermione, a purple smoke rose from where the vials crashed on the floor "whatever you do don't breath in the smoke." They close the door and she puts the dry ice in front of the doors "wizards are clueless when it comes to muggle stuff." They head back to the common room in silence they hear a crash up ahead and footsteps both pressed their bodies close to the wall they couldn't see anyone but they could hear voices that Hermione knew well when the voices were directly in front of them she stepped forward pulling the cloak revealing


	3. Chapter 3

**::Authors note:: (the reason it took so long for me to update)**

hello everyone who likes my stories i bet you're wondering why I have not updated until now well the reason simply is that since I wrote 'Flamer Disclaimer' fanfiction **banned **me from uploading anything until today. I wish I could have updated sooner but oh well enough beating around the bush here's the newest chapterof Changes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revealing Harry and Ron shocked as ever.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" She said in a harsh whisper still under her cloak

"Hermione?" Ron questions to the air

"who else would it be jackass" her voice harsh she pulls her cloak off "now what should I do with you two?" she thought for a moment "I know, Petrificas Totalis!" smiling at her work she picks up Harry's invisibility cloak muttering something under her breath the cloak disappears with a poof and they leave

"Herms why didn't you tell me you could do wand less magic?"

"Oh I forgot to use my wand damn I always do that. Well over the summer I found out I was" they heard another set of footsteps this time it was Filch they pressed against the wall holding their breath until he passed them cursing under his breath followed by his cat when they were a distance away the girls bolted the remaining distance to the head common room "Dragonsbane" She says to the young looking witch in the portrait, the empty room was a blessing, the music still blasted from her room

"I'll turn that off on my way out." She said walking into Hermione's room. She looked around the vacant common room and plopped on the couch and fell asleep watching the fire.

She woke to the feeling of someone watching her, slowly her eyes opened and before her sat Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I want to know what happened to you over the summer, and how you froze Potter and Weasel without a wand." Her eyes widened 'how had he have seen me' as if cueing off her thoughts he said "disillusionment charm." And smiled

"And why should I tell you anything?" he gives her a look that says 'I was waiting for you to say that' while picking up a cage inside was a falcon but not any falcon, Lex.

"I'll expose your friend and she will not be happy with a silver stake through the heart." At those words the falcon disappeared leaving Draco seriously confused, little did he know she stood in her full human form right behind him. She smiles to Hermione who smiles back which in turn causes him to look behind him where the supremely pissed vampire stood, she smiled sweetly at him before punching him in the jaw.

"You bastard! How dare you threaten me, and try to blackmail Hermione at the same time. You are truly low, I know demons that sin less than you and are smart enough not to threaten a vampire with a silver stake through the heart!" her eyes were red and her voice sounded almost demonic with her Transylvanian accent.

"STOP!" yelled Hermione who up till now had been silent. Everyone froze "I'll tell both of you if you just shut up!" Lex instantly plops down on the floor Indian style while Draco slowly got up from lying on the ground holding his jaw waiting for the tingling sensation to cease from the hard blow he took. "Ok I found out this summer that I'm actually a rare kind of witch, there is only a few left in the world, I'm an element witch. Draco jumps up

"That's impossible you are a mudblood and to be an element witch you have to be a descendant of Alabaster himself. You have muggle parents!" Draco yells his hand still on his jaw.

"Well my parents over the summer told me I was adopted." A tear fell down her cheek "I'm a pureblood witch, my father was _the_ Alabaster Dragonsbane my mother was Morgana Angelict." Lex stood up

"No way! You are the daughter of the most powerful witch and wizard in history?! That's insane!"

"Yeah" was all she managed to say as she tried to stop the tears "I'm going to bed. Night Lex"

"night." Hermione goes into her room and falls asleep when her head hit the pillow. Meanwhile Lex and Draco sat on the floor, he was still letting everything sink in to break the silence she says "I'm hungry" while giving him a small smile

"Don't get any ideas vampire."

"I won't, I don't like sour blood." She gets up and makes to leave

"Where are you going?" He asks

"To get something to eat genius." With that she turns and jumps out the window turning into falcon form. He moved from sitting on the floor to the couch, he wasn't tired at all so he just watched the fire and thought silently to himself then he heard a scream.


	4. Chapter 4

** Authors Note:hey everyone sorry it took so bloody long for me to update but i completely revamped this chapter i wasnt happy with what i was typing for this chapter so i started the chapter over hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: this chapter includes gore so i suggest if you dont like the thought of blood and gore i suggest you dont read this chapter eventhough it's immportant to the storyline and if you flame me i shall send my evil goldfish of doom after you! ahem anyways on with the story! **

**oh and P.S. much thanks to the nice people that commented on my story YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione jumped out of bed, blood-curling screams seemed to emanate from the very walls. Holding her hands over her ears she ran out of her room through the common room to the hallway towards the piercing screams. Finally the source of the horrid screams was in Hermione's view, a first year girl standing by the grand staircase, she ran to the girl turning her around to face her placing a hand over the girls mouth

"Why the hell are y- holy shit!" behind the girl was a body of Ellie Jones a fifth year girl in Ravenclaw, her eyes were completely white, throat slit along with her wrists, and her stomach was ripped open like an animal had clawed the hell out of her abdomen, thick crimson blood flowed down the staircase like a waterfall a sight that even made Hermione cringe, as the putrid, strong smell of rotting corpse sent her over the edge and she puked. Leaning against the wall for support the little girl was nowhere to be seen 'she probably went to get help' she looked at the bloody body thinking 'what the hell could of done that?'

"Hermione!" Draco runs up and tilts her head up so he's looking into her dazed eyes "are you ok?" she groans slightly before collapsing into his arms 'great she fainted.' Draco thinks to himself before picking her up bridal style and carrying her towards the hospital wing.

She opens her eyes to the Familiar surroundings of the hospital wing,

"what the?" suddenly the events of the night before flooded back to her memory, she sat up holding her head in her hands.

"oh you're finally up." Said a voice groggily she looked through a gap between her fingers to see that Lex and Draco were on either side of the bed.

"uh what happened to me?" Hermione asked moving her hands away from her face.

"well I was walking down the hall and there you were leaning against the wall you looked like you were about to pass out so I went to see if you were ok and you fainted so I brought you here." She couldn't understand didn't he see the body? The blood?

"what about the body did they find out what killed her?" they both looked at her like she was insane

"Hermione what the hell are you talking about? What body?" he asks she couldn't believe it, was she going insane?

"the body! You know the dead body that was laying right at the top of the grand staircase how could you not have seen it?" Lex's eyes widened she says

"Hermione are you ok? You're starting to scare me here." Hermione stares in disbelief then shakes her head.

"I'm fine it must have been a bad dream." She smiles, Madam Pomfrey walks into the room smiling

"oh Hermione dear good you're awake I think it would be best if you stay a little longer for observation is that ok?" she nods "ok and that means that you two will have to go she needs her rest." After a couple of attempts to argue with Madam Pomfrey Lex and Draco reluctantly left the hospital wing. Hermione was forced to drink one of Madam Pomfrey's revolting potions before she fell into a deep sleep.

She Awakes to bleak darkness but she wasn't in the hospital wing she was…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: Hey lovely people this chapter was fueled by the people that commented (YOU ALL ROCK!) and pepsi... SPECIAL THANKS to the people who comment on my stories you all give me reason to keep writing luv ya**

**Disclaimer: this chapter includes gore and use of the word, fuck, prick and dick. if any of these things offend you then why are you reading a story thats rated Mature? genius**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

She Awakes to bleak darkness but she wasn't in the hospital wing she was in the forbidden forest, she was laying on the cold leaf covered earth, the same little girl was standing in front of Hermione but this time she was paler, eyes were a cold silver color, dress was dirty and ragged, hair long was a dirty blonde, her cheeks were shallow, and she was surrounded by a certain air of death.

"Follow me I have something to show you." She said in an angelic voice that made Hermione's blood run cold, the girl held out her small hand and Hermione took hold of it before standing to follow the girl into the uncertain dangers of the forbidden forest.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked the girl merely turned around and pressed a finger to her lip motioning her to be quiet. They came up to a small clearing where the girl told her to hide behind some bushes at the edge of the clearing, she did so not knowing what to expect. Before long a beautiful unicorn entered the clearing, lying on the grass Hermione was in complete awe at the creature but as it lay there it let out a shrill scream before going limp. They watched as some invisible force ripped at the unicorn's flesh literally tearing it to pieces, its silver blood made the clearing almost glow with an eerie luminescence. Soon the invisible creature left the clearing and the girl led Hermione into the clearing where she looked intriguingly at the unicorn. "What did this? Do you know?" the girl nodded

"You will know soon also, I brought you here because you can only see the creature if you watch it kill. You can save your friends from a fate like this. You see if you are killed by this creature your soul never continues, you're trapped forever."

"What is it? How do I save them?" she says looking at the girl

"All your questions will be answered in due time but right now you have to go back."

Hermione sat up in her bed she was in a cold sweat, she was in her room 'was everything a dream?' she thought to herself before looking at the clock it's almost 6. _ugh thank god it's Sunday. _ She thought before getting up and doing her morning routine she changed into a black corset, leather mini skirt, her combat boots, lace arm warmers, usual makeup, and she put a spell on her hair to make it completely straight with red streaks. Exiting the portrait hole and walking down the changing stairs to the great hall finding a seat next to Lex.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" says Lex cheerfully

"Good I guess I had a really odd dream though." She said before taking a bite out of a roll

"hmm dreams are interesting like I overheard this morning that a girl at this table was telling her friend that she had a dream about fucking a guy named Gregory Goyle or whatever his name is." Hermione nearly choked on her orange juice

"Are you serious? Who!"

"I didn't catch her name but anyways what do you want to do today?" Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I'm gonna go back to my room see ya." She gets up and goes back to the head common room sitting on the couch she waved her hand and her cd player appeared in the room and began playing full blast, she leaned back into the sofa and listened to music with her eyes closed. Meanwhile Draco walked into the common room and walked over to the cd player turning it off "hey turn that back on you fucking prick!" she says getting up from the couch

"It's nice to see you too Hermione." He says smiling slightly

"Who do you think you are? Turning off my music, you're such a dick." He walks toward her until his face was inches from hers.

"You know you love it." He whispers before pressing his lips to hers for a few brief seconds before she pushed him away and gave him a look of loathing before walking up to her room slamming the door while Draco remained frozen to the spot the words 'I just kissed granger.' Running through his mind then 'and I liked it' Followed. In Hermione's room the same thoughts entered her mind 'I can't believe he kissed me, why would he kiss me? He can't possibly like me that way it's not possible!' she took a deep breath and decided to go and talk to him about it.

Draco sat on the sofa and decided he should talk to her about it he got up and began walking towards her room he gets to the bottom of her staircase at the same time she does


End file.
